Pesadilla
by viicky2009
Summary: siguió avanzando con sus temblorosas piernas, pronto vio algo que la dejo helada, la sangre provenía de el…  Lucy desperto aterrada hasta que sintio algo calido rodeandola...  Primer historia, por fin tengo tiempo para escribir! Disfrútenla


Pesadilla

Lucy no sabía dónde se encontraba, estaba oscuro y frio, por más que gritaba nadie aparecía…estaba sola, los malos recuerdos de su infancia se hicieron presentes en su mente, cerro fuertemente sus ojos y comenzó a correr...

Detuvo su carrera y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, no quería ver más oscuridad, pronto sintió algo frio caer en su mejilla, paso una mano por esta y lo vio…sangre, trato de limpiarse desesperadamente en su falda y por un momento miro el suelo teñido de carmesí, quería huir, estaba aterrada, pero su instinto le decía que tenía que seguir adelante, cubierta de rojo y con sus piernas temblando avanzo

Al poco tiempo de caminar vio algo que la dejo helada, ahí en el suelo totalmente inerte…la sangre provenía de el…

- Na…Natsu – susurro – NATSU! – se convirtió en un grito desesperado

Corrió hacia él con todo lo que sus piernas podían, lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba y le rogaba que despertara, en ese momento lamento no haberle dicho sus sentimientos, sus tristes lagrimas no paraban de salir y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar…sintió unos pasos acercándose, giro y lo único que pudo ver fue una sonrisa siniestra, luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Lucy despertó llorando y con la respiración entrecortada, el terror aun se sentía real, sintió algo cálido rodeándola y la voz de Natsu susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, se separo un poco para observarlo con ojos brillosos

- Nat…su – termino llorando nuevamente mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos

Natsu Pov

Estaba soñando con montones de deliciosa comida en llamas hasta que…

Natsu! - el grito de Lucy me saco del sueño

Me levante corriendo y listo para pelear pero no vi a nadie, excepto a Lucy llorando y moviéndose inquieta en su cama, trate de despertarla pero nada funcionaba hasta que se levanto de golpe llorando y temblando, al parecer no me vio, solo la abrace, podía sentir sus lagrimas en mi pecho pero no me importo

Se separo un poco y me miro con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, sentí un nudo en la garganta, debió haber sido algo horrible para ponerla en ese estado, se arrojo a mis brazos y la abrace más fuerte.

Fin Natsu Pov

Permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos hasta que Lucy se calmo un poco

- ¿te sientes mejor? – pregunto Natsu

- Si…gracias – le sonrió débilmente

- ¿una pesadilla? –

- Prefiero no recordarlo – dijo Lucy bajando la mirada

- ¿se trataba de alguno de nosotros? – refiriéndose a Happy, Erza, Gray y el

Lucy guardo silencio por un momento y luego asintió

- Sobre ti – susurro bajito – tu morías y…y fue horrible – termino mientras nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos

- No llores yo estoy aquí…contigo – dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente los rubios cabellos

- …abrázame… - pidió tímidamente – Natsu la abrazo suavemente – no te alejes de mi lado – susurro en el pecho de Natsu

- Lucy… - no sabía cómo empezar – nunca podría alejarme de ti, te necesito, eres mucho más que una amiga, eres especial…me encanta todo de ti…sé que no es el momento, pero…te amo – termino depositando un suave beso en su frente

La habitación quedo en silencio, la luna y las estrellas como únicos testigos, por primera vez en su vida Natsu se sentía inseguro

- Yo… - Natsu cerró los ojos esperando el rechazo, pero se sorprendió al sentir un leve y cálido contacto en sus labios

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a una Lucy sonrojada– también te amo – dijo con una tímida y dulce sonrisa

A este gesto Natsu se rio, nunca había visto algo tan adorable, puso una mano en su cara y la beso de vuelta, suavemente y con confianza, estuvieron besándose por un largo rato, hasta que Natsu rompió el beso, Lucy hizo un pequeño puchero y Natsu la abrazo mientras se recostaban en la cama

- Hay que dormir, mañana nos espera un día completo de burlas – le dijo Natsu sonriendo a lo que Lucy rio

- Lo que te espera por parte de Gray – se burlo ella

- Y a ti por parte de Mira y Kana – contraataco el

- Jeje pero a mi Loke no me va a matar – sonrió

- Mmmm...pero mientras estes conmigo todo estará bien – dijo mientras ocultaba su cara en el cuello de Lucy – te amo

- yo también te amo – completo cerrando los ojos y entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo

Por esta noche y las demás que siguen, las pesadillas serán reemplazadas por dulces sueños…

* * *

Las latosas notas de la autora xD

¡Yo!

Aquí viicky o toyitha2009 reportándose!

Espero les haya gustado la historia, no la pude subir ayer por problemas de conexión u.u y tampoco hoy mas temprano porque me acabo de acordar jeje

Cualquier cosa dejen un review, aguanto desde amenazas de muerte hasta linchamientos públicos n_n aunque la ultima no me guste mucho…

Bueeeeeeeeno aquí me despido hasta la próxima!

Tengan un bonito día x)


End file.
